Dammit Damon
by Seriousness
Summary: It's a constant struggle trying to keep someone alive.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I DECIDED TO GET CRAZY AND WRITE A GEARS FIC. I Just love the angst and the Baird. The two are irresistible and when they're conjoined with my evil hands, well it poops out this baby.**

**Here it goes.**

**Dammit Damon**

**Chapter 1**

They were getting too close for Baird's liking, much too CLOSE. Delta was also greatly outnumbered and they didn't stand a chance. A bullet whizzed by Baird's head. He breathed in slowly trying to think of a way out (a way out that didn't involve his or his squads' death). He looked down the side out the cliff trying to calculate if the fall would be fatal.

"We're gonna have to jump! It's the only way!" He shouted (over the gunshots and stomping of the locusts).

He gazed at Marcus then Anya and Marcus again in a weary almost pleading way. Marcus nodded his head in comprehension. Marcus turned around swiftly as did Anya, and as if the very wind had knocked them off their feet, they jumped and disappeared from Baird's sight. Then as the blonde was about to take a literal leap of faith something he didn't expect happened. Unfortunately, for Baird, one of the Drones had gotten close enough to shove him making Baird ungracefully tumble to edge. He landed awkwardly on his arm and Baird could've sworn the POP that came from his arm could be heard in a whole ten mile radius. He couldn't help but yelping at the extreme intense pain that burned in his humerous and then his head forcefully slammed against the ground just before he rolled off the edge and dived deep into nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*GEARS*~*~*~*~*~*OF*~*~*~*~*~*WAR*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marcus and Anya hit the water hard. For a moment Marcus was just in a shocked state, just floating there in the freezing cold water. Then it slowly came to him that he needed air so he started to kick up and he burst through waves gasping for precious oxygen. He looked around for Anya and saw her rise from the water. Then he heard a splash coming from behind him figuring that it was Baird. So he swam towards Anya instead to see if she was ok.

"You alright?" He grounded out.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'm good. At least better than I would have been if I stayed up there."

"Heh, yeah." She replied but not really meaning anything. Marcus frowned noticing that there was no blonde insight or a complaining one that he could hear.

He turned around and heard Anya breath "Shit." His heart sank at the sight. Baird was floating face down in the water completely still.

"BAIRD!" He screamed and started to swim towards the prone form. His heart sank farther down in fear annoyance. He finally reached the blonde and lifted his body upwards so the blonde's back leaned against his chest. He placed Baird's head on his shoulder and felt for a pulse.

"Fuck." He breathed as he felt none. Damon was not breathing either.

"He's not breathing!" He yelled to no one in particular. He slid his arm under the man's armpits and started to swim to shore. The blonde's head lolled lifelessly.

He dragged the man out of the water out of the tides reach with Anya not too far behind. He angled Baird's neck for a clear airway. He balled his hands together and started CPR. He pushed down hard on the man's sternum making sure he massaged the heart muscle. Anya knelt down by him placing her hand on his shoulder as a gesture to stop. He did as he noticed that she was starting emergency breaths, literally breathing for the blonde. She stopped and motioned him to keep going.

"Come on Baird!" She shouted.

Marcus wasn't sure how long they sat there trying to revive Baird but then as if death was tired of trying to keep Damon, the blonde took in a choked faint breathe. A gyser of water erupted from his mouth. Marcus rolled him over on his side so he could let out all the water that had earlier resided in the poor guy's lungs. Then his body went limp again as the blonde fell into unconsciousness once more. Marcus finally had a full look at the blonde. The water had washed the blood from his head before but now it was coming down in a stream from the middle of his forehead all the way across to the temple. And his arm, his arm looked horribly mangled. The humerus bone protruded through the skin with nasty greyish purplish bruises covering the area. The bruises contrasted greatly with his stark white complexion. The arm was obviously broken. He cringed at the sight. He could see that the blonde was trembling from the cold. But other than that, Baird looked ok. (not that he was)

"Don't do that to us ever again, got that?" He grumbled.

"What the hell happened to him up there?" Anya inputted.

"No clue and I don't think he'll be able to tell us either. Let's get him out of the open, I need to get a look at that cut, looks like he could have a concussion."

"I'll call control see if we could get an evac here."

"Too risky, we need to get out of here now before any of the grubs decide to get pretty with us again."

Marcus to a large bandage and took Baird broken arm and sighed.

"I'm gonna havta set this." He grimaced "it's gonna hurt like a bitch though. Better to do it now and save the risk of him falling into shock on us. Got that genius? Better not wake up and start complaining about how I picked a terrible spot for camp cuz I'll beat your ass down."

**That is the end of that chappie. I not expecting much feedback because it's a gears fic and not much people take the energy to come and check these bad boys out. But whoever is reading this feel free to comment on my suckish gears take.**

**-Seriousness**


	2. Chapter 2

**I return with an update because it's been sitting here forming dust for forever. These reviews are overwhelming….. No but really thank you for those few three who reviewed it. VERY APPRECIATED. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Dammit Damon**

**Chapter 2**

He took Baird arm one hand place above the protruding area and another below and with a firm jerk he snapped it right back into place. Baird whimpered.

"See, wasn't too bad was it?"

Marcus splint the injured arm and put it across Baird's torso he then slowly picked up Baird bridal style and he hung there like a ragdoll. If you looked close enough you could see that his hands were trembling.

"Now let's get the hell out of here."

About 7 miles down the line Baird started to make pained noises. Anya tried to snap him out of it every once and a while but nothing worked. He was just left unresponsive and limp. This sparked a concern in Marcus. Usually people with concussions wake up at least 1 or 2 hours after the incident and it had been 4 with not a single reaction from the injured blonde. Marcus prayed, not really sure to whom, that Damon hadn't slipped into shock on them. If he did he wouldn't last much longer.

~G~E~A~R~S~O~F~W~A~R~

"Such a damn drama queen, why do you have to make things so complicated for me huh? You get a little bit of water in your lungs and you're dying on me?

"Fu'u."

Marcus looked at Baird with a surprised look and decided to encourage the blonde. For the first time Marcus was glad to hear the man's voice.

"Even SAM could get through that."

Baird had woken up a sometime before Marcus even said a word but he really just felt too weak to even speak. But all this complaining was getting to him he had to say something. If there was one thing Baird wasn't good at it was keeping his mouth shut. Then Marcus had to mention Sam, GOD. Just thinking about her made his head pound even harder. Fuck it if he was injured, he was going to stand up for himself.

"Son of bitch!" Baird was so caught up in the moment he jumped out of Marcus's arm and hit his head, again, against the ground.

"FUUUUCK." Everything went black for a minute. He tried to blink away the stars and hoped he wouldn't fall unconscious again.

"BAIRD!" Anya and Marcus yelled in perfect synced. Anya stomach lurched and she kneeled down next to him.

"Talk to me."

Baird's eyes started to drift close.

"Hey look at me! You just woke up you really wanna miss an open opportunity to talk?" Anya said exasperated.

Honestly Baird didn't care for anything at the moment but sleep. He just wanted to SLEEP. He hit his head more times than necessary, his arm was on fire and his chest felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he couldn't expand his lungs correctly. He didn't want to talk. He let his eyes close and he slipped into oblivion.

Marcus and Anya threw worried glances at each other. This was not good. Anya tapped Baird's cheek and all she got in response was an agitated groan.

"The fall must've aggravated his concussion."

This was not good.

Baird's eyes fluttered open.

"Were you holding me?" he asked incredulously.

Marcus could have cried out in utter relief instead he gave out huff.

"Yeah Cinderella I was." He grounded out.

"Why?" Damon responded again.

"Why do you think?"

"Well I'm no fucking princess so you tell me." Baird snapped.

"You hit your head or something before you jumped off the cliff and you almost drowned because of it. We weren't able to get you to respond so Marcus had to carry you to get away from the army of locusts coming our way. So if you two would stop fighting maybe we can get a better look at YOUR injuries and get the hell out of here sooner." Anya was not going let them argue about this they needed to get out of there, and whether Baird wanted to be helped or not he was going to get it.

**TBC…**

**And that's the end of that dealio' Like I said care to review this sucker! 'Til next time…**

**-Seriousness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY OWN NOTHING.**

**Dammit Damon**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, but I'm not letting him carry me." Marcus just rolled his eyes at the remark. Marcus helped Baird sit up but at the action Baird almost passed out again.

As Marcus lifted Baird up the world started spinning way to quickly and his arm burned agonizingly, causing him to almost pass out again. He swallowed a few times trying to control the nausea roiling in his gut. He clutched onto Marcus's arm (with his good arm) like a lifeline. He tried to breathe deeply but his lungs felt tight and they ached.

"Hey Baird you good?" Marcus asked with great concern looking at how the blonde hang on to him.

"M' good." He blurted out breathlessly.

Marcus pulled Damon away from him and scanned him over. Baird had broken out in a sweat, his eyes were scrunched shut and he was panting.

"Hey man, open your eyes for me."

Baird hesitantly obeyed.

"You ok?" Marcus asked again, mentally slapping himself for asking such an idiotic question,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Baird managed to breathe out. He looked down at his arm for the first time. He wondered why it was in a cast but decided he was too tired to say anything about it.

"You sure you can stand?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, like I said, you're not carrying my ass back to base." Baird flew back much too quickly. After a few minutes of arguing and a small struggle Baird finally managed to get to his feet, with his arm (good arm) slung over Marcus's shoulders and his broken one tightly drawn to his torso.

"Those grubs are gaining on us guys, I can hear them." Anya said looking back into the dense forest where the slight rumble was coming from.

They didn't make it very far until Baird starting wincing at every step they took, and they were moving much too slowly. Soon enough Baird was groaning with every step and Marcus just couldn't put up with the man's pained noises. Neither could Anya.

"Alright, si'down." Marcus hollered.

"Sound like my dad." Baird said with a sigh as Marcus lowered him to the ground.

Marcus propped up Baird against the tree. Baird had gotten 5 shades paler and was breathing laboriously and harshly and was sweating profusely.

Baird felt like shit. Like total shit. He wanted to sleep but he had to keep going for Anya and Marcus. All he senses were screaming at him that he should rest and they were starting to take over. He vision around the edges were blackening.

Oh no. He was going to pass out again.

He tried to fight against it but the pull was way to strong and exhaustion won the battle.

Marcus saw Baird's eyes glaze over and as if right on cue his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he passed out.

"No damnit! Come one genius I thought you said I wasn't going to carry your ass back to base?"

All that answered was the whistling of the slight breeze that was passing through. And to Marcus's dismay

Baird was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GEARS~*~*~*~*~*~*OF~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WAR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marcus arms were starting to ache, a lot. They had gotten about 2 miles and it finally had gotten dark. They were going to have to camp out in the forest tonight. They walked about 5 clicks more and found a well hidden area. It was blocked by a huge oak and the bushes surrounding it made for great cover. Keep them well hidden for the night. Marcus gently laid Baird on the ground, in which he didn't make a sound. The silence sent a chill up Marcus's spine.

"I'll keep watch, ok? You've been carrying him" Anya calmly said pointing to Baird "all day. Get some rest. I don't need both of yuh passing out on me."

Marcus didn't argue with her. He was truly drained. He let his eyes slipped close and left comforting sleep overtake him. Marcus bolted out of his slumber abruptly due to the loud rumbling coming from his left. The locusts had caught up. Anya was alert and crouching behind large thick bush with her lancer out and at the ready. Baird still lay there unconscious. Marcus quickly got up and crawled on over to Baird. He shook his shoulder. The blonde groaned and he his eyes fluttered open.

"We're gonna need your help."

"Can't let the injured guy rest?" Marcus just glared at him apologetically.

"Alright." Baird said standing down.

"They're getting closer!" Anya shouted.

This statement suddenly had Baird's instincts reeling and adrenaline kicked in. He got up, a bit slowly and painfully, and pulled out his lancer. He almost screamed when a ripple of agony was sent up and down his arm. He forgot about his broken arm. He pulled out his gun with his good arm and awkwardly held on to it with one hand and aimed the direction Anya was looking at.

Fuck.

Baird barely remembered about just how much of them there was when they were ambushed. And there was A LOT. Dizziness fell upon him and all of a sudden he felt like he wanted to puke. He coughed wetly. His hand was shaking so he clenched his lancer even tighter. The army stopped in its path. A kantus, apparently the one in charge of this horde, looked around. None of them had seen the three yet and everything was quiet. Baird wasn't sure if he could hold the cough that was pleading to get. Out. He held his breath. His head started to pound even more and he just couldn't take it. He gave out a small cough, that was practically inaudible but the Kantus heard it clearly. Its head snapped in their direction and made straight eye contact with the blonde. The icy stare made Damon shudder. The army started to move towards them and they started to shoot.

"Move!" Marcus boomed at the other two. They had to get away.

Baird and Anya began to fall back. Baird was then attacked by a tree. He tripped over a thick root landed harshly on his bad arm. He cried out in pain and agony. He couldn't get up, he couldn't. He was going to die.

That blood curdling scream sent Marcus into a screeching halt. He looked back and saw Baird faced down and still. They locust shot him, he thought. Baird was dead_, Baird was dead_.

Marcus ran over to Baird and swiftly lifted him off the ground and started running again. Then, out of the blue, he felt a large agonizing sting rip through his leg and he stumbled but caught himself before his face met the ground.

"ANYA!" He yelled out.

Anya hadn't noticed that Damon and Marcus had fallen behind until she heard Marcus's plea from behind her. The sight was terrifying. Marcus stood, legs shaking, with Baird limp in his arms. Then there was the locust. They were so close, and getting closer. She sprinted to him.

"Thanks." He said bluntly as he handed half of the blonde's weight over to her.

"NOW RUN!" He yelled and they continued their trek through the thick forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~GEARS~*~*~*~*~*~*~OF~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WAR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tac come crackled in Marcus's ear. It had been around 15 minutes of running and Marcus and Anya were worn down to the bone. None of them could go much longer without collapsing. Conveniently the tac com started working right when they were about to fall on their faces. They set Baird down, who scarily enough, was unresponsive through the entire journey.

"Control this is Marcus!" He yelled into the little clump of tech.

"He-Y Mar-ar-cus! Where-s the-the Damon Ba-aby." The tac com crackled to life with Cole's booming voice. Finally, HELP.

"He's currently unavailable." Marcus grounded out over the radio.

"I-is he alri-ight?" Cole's voice held a cautious tone.

"He's pretty injured."

"How?" Cole laid out.

"He hit his head, hard. And his arm is broken." Marcus decided to leave out the "nearly drowned" part for later, his top priority right now was getting his squad outta there.

"Hey Cole, listen to me. We need back up and an airlift. Can you get a range on our location."

Cole took in the information fully. He breathed.

"Yeah I got it. Hey, uh, take care of Damon for me."

"I will." Marcus said with a wry smile.

"Can't go anywhere without me, huh Damon." Cole whispered, no longer speaking into the tac com.

Baird looked like death. His unnatural pale skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat from a raging fever. And unfortunately for Marcus he had no idea why the blond was running one. Infection would be strange because the blond had no open wounds. Marcus inwardly groaned. Then it clicked. Baird had contracted aspiration pneumonia. SHIT. This was NOT GOOD. Baird just seemed to have the worst luck.

When it rains it pours.

And all Marcus could do was sit on his weary ass until back up arrived, hoping that Baird wouldn't go into respiratory failure and fall into death's cold hands.

**TBC…**

**And I end it there.**

**To those who don't know what aspiration pneumonia is, it is pneumonia that is caused by liquids or something that is breathed into the lungs. Symptoms of it are fever, chest pain, fatigue, shortness of breath and I could go on for days, but that's the general idea.**

**Like I said I know this isn't the best but im trying. Til' next time…**

**-Seriousness**


End file.
